Blood Red Snow
by boltoflightning
Summary: A girl is found in a forest one night and is put under the care of Headmaster Cross and grows up with Yuuki and Zero. She is haunted by memory's of the past and manages to keep a dark secret well hidden, but not for long.
1. Introduction

**Hi, this is my first story. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters. It belongs to Matsuri Hino. **

Introduction

One cold, dark night, in the depths of a forest, a girl was lying unconscious in the snow under the moonlight. She was wearing a black scarf and a black jumper, she had black leggings and black boots girl looked about twelve years old, she had long, curly black hair and a pale, beautiful face. You could see her short breaths turn to frost in the cold, she was shivering. Her head was turned to the side and her neck had two small, deep circular wounds on her neck.

A little ways away from her lied the body of a boy, around her age. The boy had blonde hair and skin white as snow, there were tears on his cheeks and he was leaning against a tree, covered in blood. The boy was dead, you could tell even before you checked his pulse. The blood had pooled around him, staining the snow a blood red, all coming from a deep bite in his neck and a cut on his cheek.

A few miles away a group of Hunters were searching the woods for a rouge Level E. There were three of them; one had short blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue travelling coat with black winter boots and carried an anti - vampire one-handed long sword on his back, his name was Akira Katayama. The second had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, he wore a brown travelling coat with brown winter boots and carried an anti - vampire gun, his name was Tadashi Fugimoto. Last of all was a man with short black hair and green eyes, he wore a black travelling coat with black winter boots and carried two anti - vampire swords on his back, his name was Katsunori Hattori.

" Why are we all here anyway? I could deal with this on my own" said Katsunori as he trudged ahead of the others. "Yeah right. Last time I saw you, you couldn't even fire a gun without looking away" said Akira. "That was when we were in training. Times have change Akira, so you might as well leave now because you wont be doing any killing tonight." "Fine, we'll wait outside of the forest and see if you come back" said Katsunori. "Hey, we've been given orders from Cross to stay together. Something much bigger could be going on here, how do you know we wont get killed if we split up? Would you really ignore a direct order from the vampire hunter legend?" said Tadashi who hadn't said a word the entire time. The others stared at him "Why do you always have to be right?" said Katsunori with a sigh.

A little while later the three hunters came across the two children. While Katsunori and Akira were assessing the body of the boy, Tadashi was studying the girl. He put his fingers too the uninjured side of the girls neck and felt a small, fluttering pulse. 'A level E wouldn't leave a beautiful young girl like this alive' Tadashi thought as he took off his brown traveling cloak and wrapped it around the girl, ripping some of the fabric off and wrapping it around her neck as a makeshift bandage. "Guys, she's alive" Tadashi said "What? Why would a level E leave her alive?" asked Katsunori as he and Akira walked over to Tadashi and the girl "Because it wasn't a level E" said Tadashi, picking the girl up. "So you mean a level B did this?" Akira asked " No, a level B wouldn't leave such a clean bite. Even if it didn't intend too kill. "A Pureblood did this!" exclaimed Katsunori, looking over at the boy. "Not that, I expect a level E did that but a Pureblood definitely did this. We have too leave, she needs medical attention" said Tadashi. Akira carried the boy and Katsunori watched for vampires as they walked out of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, it belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

I woke up in a room with white walls, the sun was shinning through the window. I was in a bed with a large white quilt on top of me, I sat up and stretched. I looked towards the window, the light blinded me. "Ow!" I said and rubbed my eyes. 'What happened? Where am I?' I thought suddenly and jumped out of bed on to the cold wooden floor. Memory's came rushing back too me, I remembered Joey and I taking a short cut through the forest to get home and getting lost. I remembered that thing jumping out of the bushes and attacking Joey, I couldn't remember everything but the last thing I remember was a sharp pain in my neck and my body turning to fire. Then I passed out. The memory's were patchy, I took a moment to wake up a little then everything seemed to change. My smell increased, I could smell eggs being cooked so well it seemed as if they were in my room. I could see everything, the slightest bit of dust on the floor, a small cobweb in a corner of the room. I could hear everything, I could hear voices and a tap running. 'What's happening to me?' I thought as I fell back on to the bed and hid my face in my pillow, trying to escape my own senses. I'm scared, I don't know whats happening. I felt a bandage on my neck and ripped it off, the material more irritating than it should be.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, I sat up, my back against the wall, and turned around to look at the person standing in the doorway. It was a girl around my age, she had long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She was wearing a short red skirt and a white T-shirt, she smiled at me "Oh,your awake! I'm Yuuki, are you hungry?" she asked. I stared at her, I could hear her heart beating and the blood running through her veins. An uncontrollable thirst seemed to come over me and I found it harder to breathe, it was overwhelming. I put my hands over my ears, I brought my knees up to my chest and hid my head in them. "Go away!" I screamed. "Yuki!" a male voice called, I heard footsteps running towards my door. "Yuki, go" someone said, I could hear three heart beats now, then there was only two. I looked towards the door. A tall man was standing there, he had blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes were a hazel color behind his glasses, he was wearing a green shawl over a white button down shirt. A boy stood next to him, the boy had silver hair and lavender eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with baggy black pants, the boy looked a little older than Yuuki.

"What's happening to me?" I asked, my voice shaking. The man rushed over to me and knelt in front of me "Zero, can you go get me a glass of water please" the man said and the boy rushed off. "It's ok, just look at me" the man said. "My name is Kaien Cross, you're in my house on the campus of Cross Academy. Do you know where that is?" he asked. I nodded. "Good" said Cross, it was getting harder to breathe. I felt sharp fangs growing in my mouth, I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. I touched the tip of one of the fangs with my finger, I tasted blood in my mouth and tried to swallow as much of it as I could. The boy rushed in with a glass of water, Cross pulled a small black box out of the pocket of his pants. The lid of the box had the pattern of a red rose on it. Cross slid the lid back, in the box was little white tablets. Cross took one out and put it in the glass of water and the water turned red as the tablet dissolved "Here, drink this, it'll help" Cross said. I took the glass out of his hands, it smelt a little like blood. I sculled the drink, it tasted strange. The fangs in my mouth started to recede until they weren't there anymore, my senses dimmed and I couldn't hear the heartbeats as well as I could. My breathing steadied and I no longer felt like I wanted to drain every last drop of blood in their body's anymore. "What was that?" I asked "Blood tablets" said Cross, handing me the box. I stared at it for a while "What do you mean?" I asked "And what just happened? What's happening to me?" "I guess we have a lot to talk about, come with me" he said.


	3. AN- sorry!

**Hi, I'm sorry this is not an update.**

**I don't know what to do now, I have written two paragraphs for the next chapter of this story but I don't think they're good enough, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while I just don't know what to do now. If you have any ideas please help me out.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was stuck and didn't know what to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

I sat across the kitchen table from Cross, still rather shaken up. The silver haired boy sat next to me,looking like he really didn't want to be here. "So, what's your name?" asked Cross "Katsumi Miyoko" I said. "Do you remember what happened before we found you?" he asked. "No, what do you mean?" I lied, I was brought up not to trust anyone unless I knew them and what their motives are. "A few nights ago you were found in the woods by a few hunters, you were taken to the hospital because you had wounds to your neck. There was a dead boy with you, he had blonde hair. Do you remember any of that?" I sat, frozen, staring at Cross. 'A dead boy!' all hope I had for him to be alive was gone. I took a deep breath "Yes, I remember now. Thank you" I said "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked. "All most four days now" Cross replied. "Can you tell me what happened to me?" I asked "When you were found you had deep bite marks in your neck and you were suffering from loss of blood, do you know what could have done that?" Cross asked. The memory of that humanoid creature with fangs flashed before my eyes. "That... That thing that attacked Joey, the thing with the fangs..." I said. Cross and the silver haired boy were both looking at me now. "What was it?" I asked "What do you think it was?" the silver haired boy asked, I turned to look at him. "A-a vampire."

I stared at the white roof of my room, replaying the memory of the conversation I had with Cross and Zero. 'How?' 'How are vampires real?' 'How am I one of them?' I had so many questions to ask. When he walked me back to my room Zero had told me was that I was bitten by a different vampire, not the kind that killed Joey. He said the one that killed Joey was a monster and that it should be hunted down and killed, that they all should be. But that's all he said. I sat up and stared out the window, the sun was nearly out of sight. I got up and walked over to the window, the orange and pink color of the sky was amazing. It hurt my vampire eyes a little but the colors looked so much better than they used to when I was human. "Beautiful, isn't it" said a familiar voice. I jumped and turned around, Zero was standing at the door, leaning against the frame of the door. "Sorry if I disturbed you" said Zero "It's ok" I said "You can come in" I said and turned back to look out the window. Now that I think about it, Zero is a rather handsome boy, but his scent was a little different to others. He walked over to me and stood beside me, staring at the sky. "You're a vampire to, aren't you. You're like me." He tensed "How where you turned?" I asked, he didn't answer. I stared at his amethyst eyes, I could see through the walls he put up. I had hit a soft spot. "Sorry" I said and turned back to look out the window. "One of them attacked my home, she killed my whole family and took my brother, Ichiru, with her" He said. My eyes widened and I stared at him "That's horrible!" I exclaimed, I could see the pain in his eyes no mater how hard he tried to hide it. He turned and walked away, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

I walked in silence as Cross led me out of the building, I was wearing red winter jacket and black pants I had borrowed from Yuki. It was about 9:30pm, Cross had told me to come with him to meet the man he was talking about earlier, I wonder who he is. As we walked up the path to the huge school I stared at the night sky, the stars and the moon shone brighter than ever before, I felt more comfortable and alive in the night. I looked at the building we were about to enter, above the doors was the symbol of a sun. "This is the Sun Dormitory, the Moon Dormitory is situated at the other side of the campus" Cross said. He led me through the many corridors of the dormitory and up many flights of stairs. Eventually we reached a room on the very top floor, Cross took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the office door.

The office was rather large, there were soft green chairs and a bookshelf with trophy's on it. On the wall behind Cross's large desk a portrait hung on the wall, I couldn't make out what it was. The room was dark but I could see perfectly fine. Cross walked over to his desk and sat behind it, he lit two candles on his desk. "Sit down, he will be here soon" he said. I sat down on one of the soft green chairs on in front of the desk and stared out the window at the full moon. A dark cloud was covering it, when it was completely covered I gasped. Everything had gone red. My reflection in the window showed a girl with curly black hair and crimson eyes. "What..." I whispered 'Why are my eyes like that?' I thought. "So this is the girl I was told about" said someone behind me. I jumped up and turned around, a tall man was leaning on the wall in the corner of the room. He wore a white suite with black lines on it. He had dark brown, almost black hair that goes down to his collar and his eyes were a red-brown color.

I froze, staring at the man, I could smell his blood and it smelt so familiar, and delicious, better than anything I had smelt before. My hand gripped the chair beside me as I stared at him. My eyes traveled down to his neck, I could hear his calm heartbeat. As I stared at him his eyes turned red and I was locked into his calm gaze "Sit down" he said, his voice smooth as silk. I didn't like this, he was obviously a vampire, but he seemed different somehow. "No" I said, letting go of the chair and trying to even my breathing. I would not lose it on front of this guy. I felt Cross's watchful eyes on me. I breathed slowly and forced my eyes back to there original color. Cross gasped, I guess not every vampire could do that when so far gone. "Well, look at that. She's able to fight a Pureblood's order and bring herself back, she is stronger than the Kiryu boy" he said as his eyes went back to normal. "Hmm" Cross said, I looked over at him "Who is he?" I asked. "Oh yes, I should introduce you two" Cross said as he stood. "Katsumi, this is Kaname Kuran, president of the Moon Dorm. A Pureblood" he said. "Kaname, this is Katsumi Miyoko, she was found unconscious in the forest four days ago and has only just awoken today." I stared at Kaname "What is a Pureblood?" I asked Cross, I didn't like the sound of it. "Purebloods are the strongest vampires in history, they have many different powers and are the only ones that can turn people into humans with their bite." Cross said, 'the only ones, then that means...' I put a hand to the side of my neck where the bite had been, I don't know how I knew that is where I had been bitten, I just knew.

What happened after that was a blur, I remembered bits but most of it was just a mess. I was told what I did but it was still hard to believe. I remember looking at Kaname with anger I couldn't control, that's all I remember. The rest is what I was told. I had put my hand out towards the candles, the flames had disappeared from them and had flown towards my hand. They has set my hand on fire but it hadn't seemed to hurt me. The flames had just grown on my hands, I had thrown my hand in Kaname's direction and a flaming fire ball had flown his way. He had dodged it and had appeared behind me, the fire ball had set the wall on fire, Kaname had put it out with his powers. I had turned around to face him, my hand extinguishing itself. The ground had opened up, going in Kaname's direction, rocks had floated up and were being shot in his direction. He had used his powers to send them back in my direction but they just crumbled before they hit me, my eyes had gone crimson and my fangs had grown out. "I'm going to kill you, I'll kill you all" I had growled, the whole time Cross had run to his desk and pulled out a small gun. He had shot me with four tranquilizer darts on my arm and I had fallen unconscious. That was a week ago.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for so long. I have been really busy and I also had some writers block, I am also a huge procrastinator at times so I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)**

I sat on the other side of Cross's desk in his office in the Sun dorm, staring at my hands in my lap. It was only just getting dark outside, Cross had brought me here again saying he had to talk to me. I hope I don't have to see Kaname again. "Katsumi, I am sorry to say this but yesterday I found the address of the boy that was with you, I went to go visit the family but…" "But what?" I asked "But they had all been killed, we think it was a Pureblood." "Oh, ok. Where will I be staying then?" I asked. I wasn't really sad, they weren't my real family anyway. I never really liked them. "Well. If you're happy here then you are welcome to stay, of course that means you will be going to school here as well." He said, I could tell he was a little shocked that I wasn't that sad. "Ok" I said, nodding my head. "Well, anyway, I wasn't expecting to talk to you about this tonight. Do you know what happened last week?" Cross asked "No. I mean... I know what happened, but I don't know how..." "It's ok, I don't understand either, that is why we have to talk to Kaname." I stared at Cross in astonishment, 'he knows exactly what happened last time, does he think I can control that? I don't even know why I got that angry at Kaname anyway' I thought. "What! Why would I want to talk to him? You know what happened last time, I can't control that!" I said, standing up and slamming my hands down onto the desk. "Katsumi, please calm down. The only way we can figure out what you are is if we talk to Kaname and he won't talk to me unless you're there." He said. "Then to bad! I'll find out what I am some other way." "You go do that, nobody else knows what you are but me" said a voice coming from behind me. Cross stood up as I span around to look at Kaname as he closed the door to the room. Anger flared up inside of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Cross, he was looking at me with a warning gaze. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the anger inside of me, then I walked over to one of the green chairs and slumped down in one, facing the opposite direction of Kaname and stared at the wall with my arms crossed. I felt his cold stare on the back of my neck.

"Kaname, I wasn't expecting you tonight, take a seat" Cross said. I heard them pulling out chairs and sitting down. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I got sick of it and stood up, turning to face Kaname. "Ok, that's it. What am I?" I said, glaring at Kaname, anger lacing my words. He glared right back "I haven't seen anything like you for a very long time, they only appear once every 5,000 years, sometimes longer." He said, studying me with curious eyes. "Just spit it out already!" I growled, my fangs starting to show. "You're an ex-human with a Purebloods powers Katsumi, when you go near a vampire with powers you will automatically get their powers. That is why you were unconscious for so long, and when you came near me your body absorbed my powers, copying them, and giving them back to me." I stared at him in shock, I was not expecting that. I looked over at Cross, he seemed completely stunned. "How..." I started "I don't know, the only reasons I can think of that could be a possibility is that you were bitten by a very powerful vampire and that would mean you have its powers as well, or you were bitten by more than one Pureblood." Kaname said as he stood up. "I think that is enough for tonight Kaname" Cross said, standing up and walking over to the door, holding it open for him. Kaname took one more long look at me and walked out of the room, nodding at Cross as he went.

I closed the door to my room, turned the light off and fell back in my bed, closing my eyes. Sleep did not come quickly as I stared up at the roof, replaying the memory of the conversation I had with Kaname in my head. I lifted my hand in front of my face and stared at it. 'Do I really have Pureblood powers?' I thought 'if Kaname's theory is true then that means I could be stronger than him' I didn't know what to think about that. Sleep came eventually, but it was anything but peaceful.

_I walked through the forest, Joey next to me, our feet crunching in the snow. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Joey asked "Of course I do, we shouldn't be far now" I said. A few minutes later we walked into an opening in the forest, the moon shining light into the circle, we were standing in the middle of the circle. "Um…" I said "You don't know where we are, do you?" Joey said "Course I do, just looks a little different at night." I heard him sigh "I told you we should have just gone the long way around." "Yes, yes you should have" said a boys voice. We both jumped, I looked around but nobody was there. "W-who's there?" I asked as Joey moved closer to me, he was only a year younger than me. "Ahhh, you must be Katsumi Miyoko. I've heard of you, and they're right, you do look like your mother. How unfortunate it is for you to come here tonight." "What do you mean? Show yourself!" I shouted. "As you wish" said the voice. A boy jumped from a tree in front them and landed on his feet. The boy looked around the age of ten, he had brown hair and one blue eye and one red eye. He gave us an evil smirk then clicked his fingers, there was a rustle behind us. I spun around and saw a humanoid creature jump out from the trees behind us. Its ragged clothes were covered in dried blood, and so was its face. The creature's eyes were a bright crimson color and it had long, gleaming fangs in its mouth, like a vampire. I screamed._

I was woken up to somebody shaking me, I opened my eyes and stared up at a pair of lavender eyes and silver hair, his hands were on my shoulders. I was puffed 'I must have screamed out loud' I thought. My eyes widened and I sat up straight, dodging his head and leaning against the wall. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked. "No, Yuuki and Cross have gone out for the night, we're the only ones here." He said, I nodded. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded and put my head against the wall, taking a deep breath. "You're crying" he said. I looked down and wiped my eyes on the sleeves of my shirt. "Sorry" I said, looking away. I felt him sit down on the bed next to me "Why are you sorry?" he asked, I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I looked at him, he didn't seem like the caring type, and I could tell he was struggling. "I'm ok Zero, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine now. Thank you for waking me up." He shook his head "you're not ok, you're shaking" he said. I looked at my hands, he was right. I got up and walked over to the bathroom that's connected to my room, turned the sink tap on and splashed cold water on my face. I stared at myself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths until it got harder to breath. I opened my mouth and saw sharp fangs growing in my mouth, I turned and walked to the table by my bed, Zero was still sitting there. He had been watching me carefully from the bed. I opened the drawer of my bedside table and grabbed the little black box with the red rose on it, not caring if Zero saw and grabbed the empty glass from the table. I looked over at Zero, whose eyes had widened. I walked back to the bathroom and heard footsteps behind me. I didn't care, it was getting harder and harder to breath. I was so thirsty.

I quickly filled the cup up with water and grabbed a tablet from the box, I realized Zero was watching me. I looked over at him, 'why is he watching me?' "Um, can I just watch, please, I need to know something?" he asked, I sighed. "Sure" 'why does he want to watch, what does he need to know?' I put the tablet in my mouth and swallowed it. I instantly felt better and my fangs started to recede. Then I started to feel sick and nearly threw up, I rushed over to the toilet and threw up in it, then I started choking. Zero rushed over to me and slammed his hand down on my back until I choked up the tablet. I sat back on my heels and tried to catch my breath, I heard Zero flush the toilet. I couldn't catch my breath, I looked up at Zero who was staring down at me in shock. "Zero… go… please…" I said between breaths. "No" he said "You can fight this" he said, looking at me with confidence. It took a while, but I eventually fought it off. After I was too exhausted to walk so Zero carried me to my bed and put me down there and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I know! I'm terrible! Feel free to kill me for not uploading sooner but I've been really busy with school and I haven't been able to get around to it. I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every week though from now on! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

I woke up with a massive headache and a blurry memory of the night before, I had a shower and stared at the bathroom, there was no traces of what had happened the night before. I threw on some jeans and a plain black shirt, I left my hair down and went to go get breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and found Zero, Yuki and Cross sitting around the small table eating Ramen noodles. " Ah! Look who finally decided to face the world! There's some more noodles in the pot" said Cross with that smile on his face. Zero watched me with careful eyes, no trace of the person he'd been the night before as I scooped some Ramen noodles into the spare bowl sitting on the bench. " Good morning Katsumi!" Yuki greeted as I sat down at the table " Morning" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. " So, school goes back soon. How are we all feeling about our first year at High School?" Asked Cross and I nearly choked on my breakfast " what?!" I almost shouted, I didn't realise how close the start of the new term was, 'I'm not ready for that yet!' I thought.

" I'm a little nervous" said Yuki, smiling at Cross. I watched as they talked so comfortably, as if they were really father and daughter but it was easy to tell they weren't related no matter how much alike they seemed and I found myself desperately wanting something like that. I looked over at Zero, he was staring out the window, his silver hair glowing in the sunlight. My eyes still hadn't adjusted to the brightness, I don't think they ever will, but it didn't hurt so much anymore.

Over the next few weeks I got adopted by Cross and I didn't see Zero apart from at meals, sometimes he wouldn't even turn up to them, it seemed like he was avoiding me. At night ( and sometimes during the day ) I suffered with the bloodlust alone, and every night I would try to take the blood tablets, but it always ended like this; I'd take the tablet, it would work for a few seconds, then I'd be over the toilet chocking up the blood tablet. The only way I could calm myself down was by thinking of Zero that night, of his concerned but confident eyes, of him saying that I could fight it and how it felt as he carried me back to my bed. When I lied down on my bed every night I told myself that I did not have a crush, and that it didn't hurt that it felt like he was avoiding me, then I would fall into a deep sleep with no dreams to bother me because my body was so drained.

A week before school started I found myself in Cross's study with Yuki and Zero, I sat in between them, staring at the oak wood desk in front of us and trying not to listen to the heartbeats of the people around me. I hadn't been listening to Cross for the past five minutes because he was going on about his great ideology of humans and vampires living together in peace again, Zero rose from his seat and said " If you don't get to the point I'm going to leave" Cross stopped short and looked over at Zero, Zero was giving him one of his usual death glares. Cross sat back down with a serious look on his face " Okay then Zero, I'll get to the point" he said, I stared at Cross in shock as this was slightly out of character for him. Zero sat back down with a bored look on his face. " As you both know there are two classes at this school, the day class and the night class. Because the night class are vampires the grounds will need to be watched and as you know every year I get the most trustworthy students with the best grades to become the two Guardians at Cross Academy, of course their memories are erased at the end of the year but this year I have three students that already know about vampires and all of them can all fight." Cross pushed his glasses back up his nose, they gleamed I'm the light. Cross had my attention now, did he want us to take the role of Student Guardians? And how did he know I could fight?!

I looked over at Yuki, she looked confused and Zero's face was blank and his eyes were shielded, he was showing no emotion. " I think you've all guessed what I want you to do by now, but I'll say it anyway, I want you three to become the Student Guardians here at Cross Academy."

I stormed out of Cross's office and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I slid down my door and rested my head back on it, trying to get a hold of my bloodlust and powers. When I opened my eyes I could see cracks appearing in the window and on the floor, I rushed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stood underneath it, fully dressed, but I didn't care, I just needed to get a hold of myself. The cold water ran down my body, distracting me from my emotions and making me focus on my senses. When I had managed to calm down I turned the shower off and looked around the room to see what the damage had been, there were cracks in the floor where I had walked and more cracks in the window. The mirror in the bathroom had completely shattered.

I walked over to the window and placed a hand on it as I stared up at the stars, it was raining. I took a deep breath and thought about all the happy times I had with Joey, the other night with Zero and the faint memory of my mother. A strange sensation ran through my body, I closed my eyes and saw a million different colours at once. The sensation grew stronger and I felt like I was floating. When I opened my eyes the window was completely fixed without a trace of what had happened, I gasped.

I turned around saw that there where no more cracks on the floor, I slowly walked over to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, it was still shattered. I placed my hand on it and took a deep breath, I thought of all the happy memories I had, of Zero and the faint memory of my mother with a small smile on her face like I did before. The same sensation spread throughout my body, it was stronger than before though and I felt like I was flying. The sensation died down and I opened my eyes and gasped, the mirror was completely fixed but I felt drained. There was a small knock on my door, I yawned and walked over to open the door. When I put my hand on the door handle I noticed I was completely dry, a small smile played at my lips.

I opened the door to see Zero standing there with a guarded look on his face but when I looked into his eyes I could see the worry in them " I heard a noise, are you ok?" He asked, Zero was wearing a light grey T-shirt with darker grey lines running down it and dark blue jeans that where frayed at the bottom. I blushed " I'm fine, it was nothing. I just dropped a glass is all" I said " What did Cross want?" He asked, I sighed and said " Come in." I sat down on my bed as Zero stood in the middle of my room awkwardly " Grab a seat" I said, nodding at the light-brown wooden chair at the table in the corner of my room. Zero pulled it over and sat on it " Cross wants me to join the Night class, I refused, I said I would rather live on the streets" I said, staring at the floor. Cross had told me to stay behind after he told us he wanted us to be Guardians, when Zero and Yuki had left he told me that because I was a vampire and a potential threat to the Day class that I would have to go into the Night class, I lost it.

I looked over at Zero, he looked angry " He said I was a potential threat to the Day class" I said in a quiet voice, I hoped Zero wasn't angry at me for talking back to Cross that way, I know he hates him but he also seems to have some respect for the man. I looked back down at the floor. " Katsumi, look at me" he said, slowly I looked up at him, scared of what I might see, but his face was soft and caring. " Katsumi, you are not a threat to the Day class. I know how strong you are and I know you can fight the bloodlust, there is no way that you are going to be in the Night class, I won't allow that." Zero said, walking over to me and sitting down next to me. I looked up at him in awe, did he really mean that? "Zero..." I breathed, he placed his hand on mine and squeezed it " I mean it Katsumi, if Cross puts you in the Night class I'll leave this place and take you with me, I promise." I stared at him, tears started to roll down my cheeks and I threw myself into him as I started crying into his chest. I felt his strong, warm arms around me as he held me while I cried " I just want to be normal again, I just want everything to go back to how it was" I cried, my tears flowing faster. Zero said nothing, he just held me in his arms until I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know it's been more than a week but I've been really busy lately and I didn't expect it to take long. Sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, I'll try and upload another one soon! :)**

Zero's POV

I walked down the hall towards Cross's office, I had had to change my shirt because it was damp from Katsumi's tears. A few steps from the office I felt a presence I wished I was not familiar with, a Pureblood was in the house. As I got closer to Cross's office I could hear him talking to Kaname, quietly I walked over to the door so I could hear better. "She is refusing to go into the Night class, and I don't think that is the best place for her" said Cross, 'So this was Kaname's idea' I thought. "She is just as stubborn as Kiryu. If Katsumi goes into the Night Class then she will have to meet them the day before school starts, which means she will gain their powers then, not during cross-over duty where the Day class will see her collapse and being in the Night class gives her an excuse to only do Guardian duty on weekends" Kaname told Cross. 'What does he mean by gain their powers?' I thought. "But-" "I will not allow Katsumi to go into the Day class, that is final Cross" Kaname said in a harsh voice, cutting Cross off.

I burst into the room, anger flooding through me. Cross and Kaname turned towards me, Cross looked shocked but Kaname looked like he expected this. "Katsumi will not go into the Night class with you filthy Vampires!" I almost shouted, giving Kaname and Cross my best death glare. "Zero-" Cross began but was again cut off by Kaname "Katsumi will not be able to handle being around humans, and you should watch your mouth Kiryu, you and her are both Vampires yourselves." Kaname countered "She can handle it! I've seen her fight of the bloodlust myself. She is stronger than any of the Vampires in the Night class!" I growled, I could feel my fangs starting to show. Cross stared at me in shock, Kaname showed no emotion but I could tell he was slightly taken aback at my force.

"What do you mean you've seen it yourself Zero? Katsumi's never had blood, she would never be able to resist it, even you couldn't" Cross said, I could just hear how surprised he sounded, I could also hear the disbelief in his voice. Kaname just stared at me with those calculating eyes of his, he seemed to be thinking. I glared at Cross but he looked like he wanted an explanation right there and then "Later" I said. "Ok Kiryu, I'll make a deal with you. If Katsumi joins the Day class you are responsible for her every move, and if she harms even one of those students you will be the one joining the Night class" Kaname said with a small smile on his face. I knew, without a doubt, that Katsumi could do this, that she could handle it. I was the one they had to worry about, but even so it took me a moment to accept the deal.

"Ok, I'll accept. But only if she gets a room to herself in the Sun dorm" I said, I knew there would be a catch in Kaname's deal, I knew that Kaname would make her life in the Day class as hard as he could. Kaname stared at me for a few minutes before he nodded his head, he grabbed his coat from the hook and said "Don't forget your promise, Zero Kiryu, I'm not going to give you any chances" as he left the room while giving me a cold stare. I turned back to Cross, he looked stunned, I turned around and left the room and walked as fast and quietly as I could. When I got back to my room I collapsed on the floor, my breath coming out in fast puffs. I felt my fangs elongating and my chest tightening, making it harder to breath. It took all my energy to stand up and grab the box of blood tablets from my drawer.

I stumbled into my bathroom and swallowed three of the tablets at once, before I knew it I was chocking them back up again. Unlike Katsumi I couldn't fight the bloodlust like she could, I couldn't switch it off like her. But I refused to let it take control of me, it wasn't as bad as it had been before so I suffered the pain until I passed out on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom. I dreamt of Katsumi and Yuki, sometimes both of them at once, I also dreamed of that night when I lost everything.

Katsumi's POV

Me, Cross and Yuki sat around the table, I sat in silence as Cross and Yuki talked. It was about 10 o'clock and Zero still hadn't woken up yet, which was strange as he was the one that usually woke up first and started making breakfast for everyone, he was usually awake around 7:30 so we've all overslept today, the sound of breakfast being made was what woke us up. "Yuki, do you want to go check on Zero? It's very unlike him to still be in bed at this hour" Cross said with a yawn, Yuki nodded, she stood up but before she left the room I realised that the reason Zero hadn't come down yet could be vampire related. "Wait!" I exclaimed, standing up swiftly, both Yuki and Cross turned to look at me. "I'll go, Yuki can stay and start setting the table" I said, giving Cross a look to try and get him to understand. "Yes! That's a great idea!" Said Cross, Yuki looked confused at his over enthusiasm but did it anyway, 'well at least he understood what I was trying to get across' I thought as I walked up the stairs.

When I reached the second floor I realised I had no idea where Zero's room was, he always seemed to come to me. I tried all the door on the right side, they were all unlocked and I looked in all of them, well, almost all of them. The last room in the corridor was locked, I trusted my instincts, which were usually right, and assumed this was Zero's room. I knocked on the door... No answer, "Zero?" I called... Still no answer. "Zero, it's me Katsumi, are you ok?" I called and waited a few minutes but there was still no answer, so I tried to open the door. It was still locked.

I went back downstairs, Yuki and Cross were sitting at the table talking about school, Yuki had set the table for breakfast. "Uh, Cross. Zero's door is locked and he's not answering me, is there any other way I can get in?" I asked from the door, neither of them had noticed me until I spoke. Cross turned around, looking surprised "No, there is no other way to get into Zero's room, are you sure he's awake or even in there?" He asked, looking rather worried. "He's definitely in there, I'm sure of that" I said, biting my lip, I could tell he was in there because I could hear his heart beat and I could sense him somehow, his heart wasn't beating to fast or to slow, it was perfectly normal so it couldn't be blood lust. "I'll come have a look then, stay here you two." Cross said "No way!" We both said in unison and looked at each other in surprise but looked back at Cross with an equal amount of stubbornness on our faces, he sighed "Come on then" he said and made his way towards Zero's room.

Cross knocked on Zero's door and said "Zero, are you awake?" Cross called. There was no answer, he looked over at me questioningly, as if to ask if the was still in there, I nodded, biting my lip again. "Zero! It's 10:30! Time to get out of bed, we're all starving out here!" Yuki yelled but there was still no answer. We were all silent, then I heard a gasp. Immediately I was at attention, I slowly walked around Cross and walked closer to the door "Katsumi-" Cross started but I shushed him "Be quiet!" I whispered. I put my left ear against the door and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

All of a sudden something happened, I could see us, me with my head against the door with Cross and Yuki behind me. Then it changed, it looked like I was flying through the door and into Zero's room. I looked around, he wasn't at his bed, there was no sign of him in the room but the bathroom door was wide open. I zoomed over to the bathroom, Zero was lying unconscious on the floor with blood tablets scattered around him; his cheeks were tinted red as if he had a fever and his breaths were shaky and ragged, I could also see his fangs... Bloodlust. I gasped and all of a sudden I was back in my body again. " We need to break this door down" I said as I backed up to the other side of the hall, my heart beating fast.

"What!" Exclaimed Yuki "Cross, get her out of here, now" I said calmly, glaring at him. "Yuki, come with me" Cross said, but she refused "Cross get her out of here now!" I said, raising my voice "What's wrong? Is Zero ok? How do you know he's not asleep?" She said. I was about to yell at her to leave when I felt familiar presence behind us, Yuki's eyes left mine and she froze, looking surprised. Of course I knew who she was looking at but I turned around anyway, if only just to glare at the man standing before us "Yuki, I think it's best if you come with me" said Kaname kindly, holding out his hand. I turned back to Yuki and gave her a look saying everything will be fine and I'll handle this, she nodded her head at me, still looking worried, and walked over to Kaname, ignoring his hand. Kaname placed his hand on Yuki's back and walked her down the hall. I stared at them as they walked down the hall side by side, they looked strangely alike, I shook the feeling off. "Headmaster, are you coming?" Kaname called before they descended the stairs "Oh! Of course!" Cross exclaimed and followed them down the stairs.

I waited until they were out off the house before I assessed how I was going to do this. I didn't have much room so I'm going to have to rely more on my own strength than a run up, but I had room to run a few steps. I backed up as far as I could then ran, a few steps before the door I jumped as high as I could and leaned back, I flung my left leg out and felt it hit the hard wooden door. I heard a bang and a crack, the door fell and somehow I managed to land on both feet in a crouched position with one hand one the floor, steadying me. I took a deep breath and stood up, how I managed that I will never know. I looked down and saw that I had landed on the door which had a large crack running through it.

I shook off the stunned feeling and rushed towards the bathroom, Zero was still there, I rushed over to him and fell in my knees beside him and rolled him over. Zero's breathing had become more ragged and his fangs protruded from his mouth, gleaming white. I didn't have time to take in how Zero looked, even with fangs, no matter how much I wanted to just stare at him, his breathing was getting shorter by the second. I loosened my control on my bloodlust just enough to let my fangs appear because I didn't know how to make them appear otherwise, I quickly lifted my wrist to my mouth and cut open my skin, blood ran down my wrist, dripping onto the floor. I placed my wrist on his open mouth and let the blood run into his mouth, a few seconds later Zero moved and she felt him licking her wrist. His breathing had slowed down but it was still to fast. A few minutes later Zero was on his knees, she could feel his fangs against her skin.

Zero pulled away and opened his eyes, they were a blazing crimson colour, I could hardly see the brilliant violet of his eyes that I was used to seeing, right now, I was looking at the eyes of a dangerous and bloodthirsty vampire, but I didn't care, this was Zero. He pounced on me and I fell against wall of the bathroom, I had expected this to happen so it wasn't much of a surprise, I tilted my neck to the side and pulled my hair out of the way as he licked my neck. When his fangs pierced my skin, sinking into my neck I gasped, flashes of that night appeared behind my eyelids. I could feel his lips, I could hear him drinking my blood, and I could feel the warm tears falling down my cheeks as I felt the blood run down my neck. It broke my heart to see Zero like this, I wished it had never happened to either of us. "Zero" I said calmly when I started feeling faint, "Zero, please stop now." I felt him pull away and lick my wound, pressing his tongue against it to stop the bleeding.

I looked at him when he pulled away and saw the blood covering his mouth, he wiped it away and I watched as his eyes turned back to that beautiful colour of theirs. His eyes widened when he realised what he had done " Katsumi... I..." " it's ok Zero, I'm ok" I said, looking him dead in the eye and smiling slightly. I placed my hand on his cheek as I stared at him and he stared at me, I couldn't pull away from those eyes, and I'll never will be able to, I started to lean in closer but he looked away. I came to my senses and shook my head ' Concentrate Katsumi!' I thought and pulled back. "You have a fever, you should get some rest" I said pulling my hand away and wiping the blood off his cheek "No I don't, I'm fine" he said and stood up but nearly fell, I quickly stood up to and steadied him. " Yes, you do, you are to spend the rest of the day in bed resting, you got that?" I asked " Fine" he grumbled, still not looking at me. I helped him over to his bed and made him lye down, I pulled his blanket over him, noticing he was shivering "I'll be back in a sec, do you want anything?" I asked, turning towards the door "No, but what happened to the door?" He asked. "Ummm, nothing you need to worry about" I said and walked out of the room.

Before I went downstairs I ran to my room to change my shirt and wash the blood off my neck, the wound had healed by now. When I went downstairs Cross and Yuki were walking in the door. " Katsumi! You're awake, are you feeling better?" Asked Yuki, I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" I asked "You said you were feeling sick and that you were going to stay in bed this morning, we went out for breakfast since Zero was sick as well, we brought you back some food though." Yuki said, I looked at Cross but it seemed as if he thought this was completely normal. 'What is going on?' I thought, "Do you want some breakfast Katsumi?" Asked Cross as he and Yuki walked into the kitchen "Uh, I'm not very hungry" I said, I was to worried about Zero to be hungry. 'Why did Yuki think I was sick? Why isn't Yuki asking if Zero's ok?' I thought, then it finally clicked; Kaname must have taken them to breakfast and erased both their memories, but why would he erase Cross's?


End file.
